Stunner Dyrion
: : Stunner Dyrion was a infamous human Bounty Hunter born on the desert world of Tatooine. He had struggled with family issues at a young age and was given away to a trandoshan foster family, where he met his step-brother and best friend; Malik. Much of his life was around the galaxy from Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa to Tatooine and Corellia. Thousands of bounties have been claimed by him and most delivered to Jabba The Hutt. He is well-known in the Bounty Hunter' Guild and worked with Dengar, the legendary Boba Fett, Bossk, and his father; Cradossk. Besides bounty hunting, Stunner doubles as a smuggler, influenced by his mother and father. Spice trade organizations were lucky to hire Stunner on dangerous jobs like these because of his great piloting skills. Stunner married Jazz, but she later was assassinated about half a year after Hiccup's birth. Stunner later married Katara and she gave birth to Jenni, Hondo, Seth, Jakobe and Camrion. After Stunner's downfall, Hiccup, Jakobe, Seth and even Jenii continued the Dyrion bounty hunting legacy through many battles. Biography Early Years (52 BBY-39 BBY) Childhood Stunner Dyrion was born in 52 BBY on the desert wasteland of Tatooine, in Mos Eisley. Stunner's parent's names are Alisha Bura Dyrion (mother) and Ashon Fruak Dyrion (father). They were both smugglers, leaving for months at a time to bring spice, weapons and gear to heartless criminals in need across the galaxy. Alisha and Ashon didn't work for the same smuggler organization, so all were separated from each other. Stunner grew up with his uncle, Uthyr Zyth Dyrion for most of his young life. At the age of two, he moved to the greedy neighborhood of the Coruscant Underworld with his uncle. Uthyr was a speeder salesman in the Underworld. At three years old, his uncle started to sell illegal super-charged speeders for a better income. His Uncle was later caught and arrested. Stunner was adopted by a trandoshan family that already had a child named Malik. Eight months later, Uncle Uthyr left prison and got possession of him again. His uncle was now unemployed and addicted to spice . Because of the financial situation, Uthyr gave him to his friends on Tatooine, trying to do the best for him and Stunner. He was finally starting to have a normal childhood on the desert world. When Stunner was eight, he heard his parents went missing, he dearly missed them. He wanted to look for them, but he just couldn't. When Stunner was out with his gaurdians, his hut was destroyed by vandals and he was abandoned by his protectors. He later lived on the cluttered mess of Mos Eisley, homeless. He still went to school, but he had no family. He lived on the hot, sandy streets of his hometown, for four years. Now, at the more mature age of twelve, he struggled to survive with an empty stomach every night. While in school, he had a bad influence, listening to the fun-filled crime based stories of his classmates. He started robbing the various species of the streets, he thought he had a life of a king. Stunner visited a bounty hunter organization and asked to join. They declined and kicked him out of their favorite cantina; Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, because he was to young. He continued to rob people for one more year, and he still doesn't know where his parents are. The Beginning of a Man Stunner, still a criminal, went into the Mos Eisley Cantina, he sat at the counter. He liked the sight of the band playing, so he knew he would be lucky. He saw a few people biting their lips looking at each other, about to fight. He looked behind the counter, he saw a young bartender about the same age as Stunner. "So, what's your name?" Stunner asked curiously. "Wuher, Wuher MosEisley ." answered Wuher. "Where are you from? You don't look like your from around this desert stink-hole.." questioned Stunner. Wuher answered, "Um, I'm from Coruscant .". "Hmmm..... the capital of the republic." Ok, but why haven't I seen you at school?" Stunner said urgently. "I dropped out of school to help my father with his job. Well his job is basically my job now.." answered Wuher. Suddenly, a big man ran out from the back, "Wuher! Get to work now! This isn't break-time yet! You still have twenty minutes!" yelled the big man running from the back. "I'll see you around I guess..." said Stunner. "Yeah" said Wuher almost guilty. Stunner ran out of the cantina, turned and stopped. He looked around for a second, then someone grabbed him from behind. A young trandoshan asked "Hey, you wanna join the fight club there is a reward of creditssssssss for each fight....."Um, Sure." Stunner said. "Follow me, the club is down the ssssstreet. Oh, I didn't catch your name....." growled the trandoshan. "It's Stunner Dyrion." Stunner answered. Stunner and the trandoshan strolled down the sandy alley to the fight club arena, they walked into a small waiting room. "I'll only be in one fight, I don't want to get too rich." Stunner said proudly. "Are you sssssure about that human?" growled the trandoshan. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Stunner answered back to the trandoshan. "Ugh, the next fight is in two days. Don't show up with an attitude or you'll be ripped apart before the fight even starts." roared the trandoshan. "Whatever. Stupid trandoshan" said Stunner under his breath as he was walking out. Stunner then ran to the nearest city terminal beside a scrap market. He quickly looked through the categories, he selected sports and saw there was a speeder race in an hour. The Big Race Stunner ran to the track a few miles away from the terminal. He saw hundred of different species were hustling through the tunnel that leads to the stands. Stunner was pushed back and forth repeatedly. He sought a seat and jumped to it, he couldn't wait for it too start. At the start of the race he saw a faded green speeder boost in the lead. Stunner cheered "Yeah!! Whooo!". Stunner watched all the action, he saw speeders breakdown, explode, flip, crash and even fly! At the end of the race a pale-blue and black speeder passed everyone else and won. Stunner screamed and cheered, he was extremely excited by this race. He knew he wanted to witness more and more. He thought about joining the next race. Stunner's uncle that's in jail was a speeder salesman for the Coruscant Underworld. Stunner could even make his uncle Uthyr proud after Uthyr gets released from prison. Fight of Opportunity After watching the race, Stunner boxed with other fighters and won most of the fights under the famous twin suns of Tatooine. Finally after about a day of training, the day has come. Stunner was nervous but he was also overconfident, he hated waiting for things, including things that aren't that important. Stunner waited for the time to come out and fight, he was thinking about if he won, he'd buy a ship and travel to Coruscant . He got his cue to fight, Stunner came out of his small guest quarters and ran down a long dark corridor with a light ahead. He reached the light, he heard hundreds of different species cheering for a fight. He saw a tall gungan with scars down the side of his face, he was boiling for a fight, he was growling with anger. The announcer introduced the gungan, he said " Welcoming Kleef! The gungan with a temper! He'll rip you apart, just don't get him angry!". Stunner smiled and said "I'll take him down". Kleef heard him and whipsered "Hehehehe, good luck scum, yousa gonna die". "Now, here we have Stunner! A rookie with skill, trust me I've seen him train! He'll knock you to the ground" said the excited annocuncer. The match began, Stunner walked slowly toward Kleef, Kleef growled with aggression, they both were waiting who would attack first. Suddenly, Kleef sprinted at Stunner. Stunner ran toward Kleef also, Kleef thrusted his fist at Stunner's face, Stunner caught his fist and threw him to the ground. Kleef jumped back up on his feet and attacked Stunner with a headbutt. Stunner tried to keep himself ready for another attack, Kleef kicked Stunner with fury and aggression. Kleef picked up Stunner and ran with Stunner overhead. Kleef threw Stunner into the dusty rock wall, Stunner catched his breath while resting on the ground. He struggled to get up, Stunner finally got on his feet, he ran at Kleef and punched him three times back-to-back. A fan threw a long, sharp scrap of beskar at Kleef's feet, Kleef gripped it and ran at Stunner. Kleef swang the scrap but Stunner dodged it, Kleef didn't stop, finally Stunner was cut from his left shoulder to his stomach. Stunner fell to his knees, he suffered the cut, he got back up and ran at Kleef he kicked him in his gut, and flipped over him. Then, Stunner tackled Kleef to the ground, with the crowd cheering with a mixture of excitment and anger. Stunner's fists blazed at Kleef's heart, Kleef finally gave up. The man annocunced with cheer and joy: " Stunner was won the fight! He beat Kleef! ". Stunner walked back into the long dark corridor he pressed the open button to his quarters. He waited for three minutes until a trandoshan came in. He gave him his credits and Stunner left to go back into the heat and sand of the streets of Tatooine. Teen Years (39 BBY- 45 BBY) Stunner's Ship After about three months of excitement for Stunner, he finally decided to buy a ship to find Uncle Uthyr. Stunner worked hard at the speeder track for seven weeks, cleaning the dirty stands. He also gave out snacks for the visitors, he barely had half of what he needed for a ship. Later, he robbed a local spice dealer's hut for his load, he sold the spice for several thousand credits. Stunner also hijacked ships in landing bays, he sold those loads too. Soon, Stunner finally got enough credits to buy a starship and make a few adjustments. After finishing modifications on the ship, he trained flying in his starship. Adventure to Coruscant As soon as Stunner was finished practicing flying his ship, he got ready to go to Coruscant to begin a marvelous journey. After a bantha burger and a cup of bribb juice, he prepared his ship and set coordinates to 0,0,0. The starship bursted out of the atmosphere into the darkness of space and went into lightspeed. After reaching Coruscant, he went into the Underworld and landed his ship in a hangar on Level 1313. Search for Uncle Uthyr After landing on Level 1313, Stunner set out for his Uncle's speeder shop. After many days of looking, he found nothing but a new friend, a Tooka that he named Azyk. He barely remembered where it was because he was young. The only memory he knew clearly was his Trandoshan foster family, and his stepbrother Malik. So, he went to the house that he remembered with his faint memory. It was exactly as Stunner remembered, a small dirty house that he had fun in, before being sent to Mos Eisley by is uncle. He walked up to the home and knocked on the heavy metal door. Suprisingly, a young male trandoshan answered the door and was shocked. "Malik?" cried Stunner. "Stunner? How did you get back here!? I thought you were gone forever! " replied Malik. " No, I was just given away to friends on Tatooine. I'm here to find my uncle. " he said. " Do you know where he is? " " No, I don't know what happened, last time I saw him is when he took you back. " answered Malik. "Where are your parents?" Stunner asked. "My dad was shot in a cantina on one of the lower levels." Malik replied. "I'm very sorry to hear that." Stunner said. "Please, come in, you can stay the night with us." he asked. "Sure, I'm tired anyway" said Stunner thanking Malik. He walked inside with Azyk following him, and went into a spare bedroom, then, hoped to find uncle Uthyr someday. More to be published!!! :D Fun Facts *Stunner never changed his name before *There are only three Stunners on this game, Stunner Hawk, Stunner Tansey, and of course Stunner Dyrion *Stunner was originally a clone with black hair, facial hair and an scar over his eye *Dyrion is pronounced "Die-rye-ahn" *Stunner is in the Hall of Survivors (Survivors of the Siege Hall of Fame) Category:Smuggler Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Demolition Expert Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans Category:The Best Bounty Hunters Category:Champion Racer Category:Assassin Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Tatooine Category:Strength Of Many Category:Black Sun Category:Galactic Empire Category:Wanted Characters Category:Spy Category:Gunslinger Category:Sniper Category:Marksman Category:Outlaw Category:Ace Pilot Category:Criminals Category:Warrior Category:Rebellion Category:Survivors Reborn